


Human!Verse: Revelc's Materialization

by VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever (slsscifiandart)



Series: Revelc's Backstory Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever
Summary: Just around the time of the cyberproject, Revelc uses the opportunity to search around in cyberspace for technology to materialize him into the physical universe.  From there, he plans on looking for and rescuing Clever But, not without a little detour along the way.





	1. Out of Cyberspace, Into the 51st Century

Not much has happened since the incident in the underground lab in the supercomputer. An incident that officially, for the most part, split the two AIs into completely different paths. It was only a matter of time until Revelc eventually wakes up from his dormant-well, unconscious-state. Whatever Clever used in order to send Revelc elsewhere had also rendered him unconscious for who knows how long. And possibly other temporary side effects.

                When Revelc did manage to wake up, he could feel his back aching like some senior citizen trying to get up from a bed and get on with daily life. Which was weird, considering he was floating in a gravity-less dimension of cyberspace. He figured that was likely one of the side effects of the gadget Clever used on him. Between the two, Revelc was always the better gadget maker after-all. He paused to recall the events that led to him here. At first, he was trying to move around in a panicked motion with arms flailing around and trying to run as if chasing after someone. Only to realize that it was far too late and Clever was no longer there.

                After some time, he stopped moving aimlessly, eyes half closed and face full of grief like how one would when witnessing someone close to them dying in their eyes. Not even the telepathic mind-link the twins shared seemed to work in order to contact Clever. Yet, he insisted that the other hasn’t died. At least, not yet. But, he wouldn’t know considering time passes differently in cyberspace compared to the physical universe. Full of determination and concentration, he tried to figure out a way out of this dimension. If Clever was surely dead, he’d rather be there in person than blindly assume.

                After some time repairing his cyberspace travel belt, he sets off to travel around to hopefully find a way to set out to the physical universe and find his AI brother. Days in cyberspace time passed by, each journey ranging between a couple leads to a lot of dead ends.

Eventually, he stumbled upon a soon to be abandoned supercomputer laboratory. According to the clock on the computer, it was “May 10th, 5024, 6:45 pm.” He then peered into some confidential files through his hacking skills. He opened up a file titled _Human Materialization Project_. Intrigued, he soon opened another file that contained what seemed to be artificially created test AI with a genetic coding program meant to resemble human DNA.

_That can’t be right..._

Out of sheer annoyance, he ‘fixed’ the coding to some extent, even adding his DNA sequence to override the human one. He figured on keeping the human code to help with keeping low profile should he materialize. After a good five hours on configuring and tweaking the changes into the program and replacing the AI with himself as the test, he then saves himself into the file and hid patiently.

Eventually, the scientists appeared into the lab, most of them annoyed while two remained persistent despite failed attempts. One of them gave an outburst. “There are better things to do with what’s left of the money. Let’s face it. We tried to replicate this technology as a spite against the government trying to keep this miracle technology for themselves. And what do we get?” they kicked the materialization pod out of temper. “Nothing! Agh!” The pain on the foot was kicking in while the pod didn’t receive even a dent from the kick received.

Another scientist reassured. “The first few tries aren’t always a success. And besides, each time had better progress than the first. I’m sure after some more configurations, the new AI test will surely come with better results.”

“Well, it better,” they retorted back, activating the machines and getting the AI program ready for materialization. Patience was rather thin. Because the AI didn’t materialize immediately, almost everyone stormed off in disappointment. The last person left was getting ready to pack up and close the lab. They were ready to pull down the lever to turn off the machines.

All of a sudden, a larger spark emerged from one of the pods. Smoke appeared right after as the chamber opened. All that can be heard was the sound of a crying infant, unable to open their eyes yet. What was odd though, was that the child donned a teal blanket, the name ‘Clever’ embroidered on it. The scientist then picked up the infant child and closed the lab for good. As for why they didn’t phone up their colleagues, they had already disbanded and left. Not to mention, it was midnight. They decided to write the time and date onto a paper bracelet, that resembled much like the one hospital patients wear, and placed it on the baby’s wrist.

Just before they could phone family members, police siren sounds were heard. Through a quick sense of adrenaline, they bolted out from the lab with the baby through a secret passageway, leaving the lab abandoned and now likely taken over by government officials. Private forms of materialization were deemed illegal as a means to protect AI technology from being abused by businesses aiming to profit off the exploitation of future artificial-borns programmed as slaves of the human race, especially by greedy corporations.

Not that it seemed to be the case of those utilizing the lab. It was just anti-government with no ties to any sort of organization with the exception of a group of libertarian scientists refusing to be restricted by government rules and regulations. Despite being able to replicate government technology, the remaining scientist was now on the run from the government police and secret agents as evident from the assumption that the lab was now seized by the government.

After some impulse planning, the scientist decided to drop off the baby into what was an orphanage that was structured to resemble a mansion as a means to take care of multiple children that were living there under the supervision of the adults managing the building. Not long after though, the scientist was caught and was taken to a special jail meant to deal with federal law-breaking criminals.

The wailing sounds of the AI baby was enough to alert the security cameras and someone opened the door to quickly pick up the baby. They looked around to see if there was a parent that was running away, to confirm whether or not the baby was abandoned somehow. Seeing no one was around, they took the infant inside and gave mild movements to calm the baby down. Not to be confused with shaking a baby as that could pose for long-term damages for the baby. Seeing as that didn’t work, they figured the baby was crying out of hunger.

So, the employee decided to use the kitchen and make some formula milk to put in a bottle and feed the baby. They moved the rocking chair slowly as they fed the AI baby, the baby slowly opening his eyes. When the AI baby finished as much as he could, the now half tired adult put the bottle aside and continued to slowly rock the chair until both fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was now May 11th morning and while the employee woke up, they were surprised to see all the other employees and children surrounding them to see the sleeping baby. A couple of the kids were insisting on wanting to hold the new baby in the orphanage after the employee woke up. A lady insisted on holding the baby, so the employee could go home as their shift was over a couple of hours ago. That lady happened to oversee the orphanage mansion and she took the baby over to her desk to type down as much information available regarding the baby. Meanwhile, the rest of the kids headed off to school or preschool.

“So, he or she got a name?”

The lady looked away from typing in her computer and to the male employee that asked the question. “Well, going by the information wrapped on the infant’s wrist, his name seems to be ‘Clever’ and was born around midnight of today.”

“Clever? Talk about lack of imagination on the parents.”

“Or scientist, if going by the lab coat in one of the security cameras.”

“Scientist? For all we know, that ‘baby’ could be some illegal experiment! Like in those movies kids are watching…” he had a panicked tone as he pointed the hand at “Clever” as if he were some “thing” to point at.

“Maybe so. But so far, his behavior isn’t too different from an average newborn. It’s safe to assume that even the government isn’t perfect when it comes to popping out artificially created babies at their own convenience.” She saw that “Clever” was putting an unopened flash drive in his mouth and immediately took it away from him, prompting him to cry as a form of retaliation.

“Aww, he just wanted some data to chew on,” he said in an odd cooing voice.

“Not funny,” said the annoyed lady. “And we don’t know if he even is an artificial born anyway. Anyone can get a lab coat these days now that you think about it.”

“Whatever,” was all he commented before going back to more paperwork, primarily consisting of forms filled out by couples wanting to adopt.

Meanwhile, the lady went to hand Clever to the hired personnel to be fed and taken care of alongside other babies. Well at least until the children arrived back from school to do their contribution in taking care of the babies they are assigned with. Baby care in the orphanage mansion consisted of the typical baby care from feeding and diaper changing to watching over the babies playing with the donated toys and making sure they didn’t swallow any small parts.

It was now evening as the children came back from school, evidenced by the number of backpacks lined up on the wall rack and books being placed in assigned drawers. Some natural-borns, others genetically modified natural borns. Only very few were artificial born as they were only created if the government allowed a family to raise one. The few that were in the orphanage mansion were there as a result of neglect of proper care or even abuse with abandonment.

Before they can contribute caring for the babies, all children were required to complete their homework. In that time, the babies would be taking a nap. The children that finished early still had to wait for the babies’ nap time to conclude, which slightly varied depending on the baby. Clever was going to be assigned to a child soon. Usually, the ones that weren’t assigned a bay to contribute caring for had to help the caretakers with the chores that involved restocking baby food, laundry, bedding, etc. He was surprisingly the first to wake up from the group of babies he was with after a good couple of hours. It was only when the caretakers saw the babies did they pick up the ones that were awake and took them to the kids’ bedrooms. Clever was carried off to one of the rather, girly rooms.

In the room appeared a pastel shade of pink with purple polka dots on the walls. There was a bed that looked like it had a tall frame, assumingly storage space for bed frame drawers. Going by the blueprints, pinned drawings on the corkboard, and what seemed to be magenta colored circuit board scraps from dumpster diving, it was the making of an inventor with a feminine touch. The girl looked up from her Anatomy and Physiology coloring book and saw the caretaker holding the new baby.

The caretaker employee spoke. “Say hello to your new bedroom buddy! His name’s Clever.”

“Hearing that I already feel bad for him,” she said with a tone of boredom and annoyance.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Who names their kid an adjective? Also, do I look like someone that can be trusted with a small human?” There was a rather pessimistic tone in the explanation.

The caretaker vaguely remembered what happened with the last baby the girl looked after. Another second too late and the baby would’ve been a victim of a laundry dryer accident. But in the child’s defense, a different child put the baby in the laundry hamper as an April Fool’s prank. The culprit never spoke up, so every child was punished that day. She calmly spoke with reassurance, “You didn’t know better then. But with how organized and responsible you are now, you are more than ready to take care of a new buddy.”

The girl sighed. “Fine. Give him here,” she showed her arms, gesturing the caretaker to place the baby. Once the caretaker did, she wrapped her arms around the baby. Clever made some sounds, causing the girl to retort, “No you’re not going to paint my room when you grow older. Polka dots are cool.”

The caretaker gave a rather confused smile at that and left them alone. The girl was rather confused that she could understand the baby’s words, a trait only shared by artificial borns and genetically modified natural borns with the artificial gene. She moved closer to the baby and whispered, “Are you artificial born too?”

Of course, this only made Clever give confused sounds.

“Well, Clever. People here are classified into three categories. There are natural-borns, which have been around since the age of humanity. There are genetically modified natural-borns. The only difference is that they have some genetic modifications or additions before birth. Then there’s us artificial borns. Compared to the other two, we’re a more…recent category addition. Due to population levels, there aren’t that many of us around.”

He gave sounds of disappointment as she spoke.

“Well, you see. The technology was originally meant to repopulate _endangered_ species. Humans don’t really fall into that category so it’s a special case basis. Hence why there are tight regulations.”

Clever mumbled more baby sounds.

“Oh, that’s easy. Artificial borns don’t have belly buttons. That’s because we aren’t conceived the same way everyone else is.”

Clever then gave a small whine for some reason.

The girl responded with a sigh before placing Clever on the table and going off to prepare a baby bottle. Meanwhile, Clever was looking around the table. He took notice of a book about nano-robotics and tried to get out from the blanket wrap. After some struggle, he managed to free his arms and crawl over to the book.

Eventually, the girl came back with what seemed to be custard flavored milk in a bottle. “They had the favor powders locked and I don’t have a key. So, I had to mix the milk with some formula and blending it with a one serving bowl of custard.” When she noticed what Clever was doing, she closed the book and gave a stern look. “I forgot to establish some ground rules. First rule, no touching anything in this room that’s mine. Besides, you’re too young to understand anything in it. Anyways,” she carried the baby and propped him up so she can feed him the custard flavored baby formula. “It’s supper time. So, drink up. After this, I have to start my supper with the other kids. Promise we’ll try something fun together tomorrow.”

Clever was temporarily placed on the bed when finished while the girl went off to have supper with the other children. When she came back, she noticed there was a small rocker crib right next to her bed with Clever inside and playing with what seemed to be one of the circuit boards that was mistaken for a toy.

“Hey! Hey!” She immediately snatched it away. “It’s too dangerous for you to play with! What did I tell you about touching anything here?”

Clever whined again.

She sighed. “It’s fine. It’s just it’s a work in progress…thing. I was worried you’d burn your fingers or something. How about I show you something cool instead…” she took out what looked like an ordinary rainbow marker pen. “It’ll only be a poke,” she lightly tapped the nib over one of Clever’s teal eyes and then tapped the color on the crib. It changed from white to teal in a matter of seconds. He cooed with appreciation.

She noticed and gave a smile herself. “Like your new crib? It’s a color replacement feature on my new pen gadget I worked on yesterday. I just select a color by poking the nib on…anything and it registers the color and replaces the old color on the next item touched.”

Clever wanted to grab the pen only prompting the girl to move it away. “Ah ah ah! Can’t have you accidentally turning your skin orange from playing with this. It’s still dangerous cause all effects from using the pen is permanent. So, no pen for you,” she booped Clever’s nose with her finger as she tucked the pen safely in her closet drawer.

Clever made some small sounds and pointed at his diaper. He wanted to go to the bathroom. But, it’s not like he could magically walk on two legs and head around the mansion looking for a toilet. So, he did whatever he could to get the girl’s attention. Specifically, through crying as it was a loud yet effective way to get the attention needed.

The girl looked back at him and noticed the diaper. She then took him around the mansion to a diaper changing room, already wearing a laundry clip on her nose. Once she finished and Clever was now wearing a new diaper, she then took out the laundry clip and tossed it back in the laundry room basket on the way back to the bedroom. She then placed Clever in the rocker crib and rocked the crib. Once Clever fell asleep, she covered the top of the crib with a semi-transparent veil. She went to her work table and took out her coursework homework to finish for the night.


	2. From the 51st to the 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life in the 51st century was going smooth, a sudden change of events results in Clever Mondas winding up in the 21st century.

In the few years that passed by, Clever learned how to read at a young age with other children and graduated preschool. While he couldn’t wait to start primary school, he couldn’t help to feel upset as he looked at the packed boxes from the now woman who was leaving the orphanage and heading for university life. He could remember the days when growing up with her like some sort of older sister figure. It hurt him to see her getting ready to leave for Uni. There was even a train ticket popping halfway out from her purse.

When he noticed her giving farewells to the employees and other children, he remained outside the common area. It was only when she saw her heading outside did he budge and approached her. He was even holding a husky dog plushie he got from her as a 3rd birthday gift, originally from an orphanage field trip to a fair through one of those game booths.

Instantly, the woman crouched down to Clever’s eye level and gave him a hug. He sniffled a bit. She then took out something from her handbag. Clever’s eyes widened as she took his hand and placed the color replacer pen on it. “Consider it something to remember me by. I’ll promise to stop by and visit whenever I can…” She wiped a tear off Clever’s face and ruffled his hair before heading into the shuttle bus to be dropped off to the train station.

After a good half hour, he walked back inside the mansion and went straight to what was officially his own bedroom now. He tightly held the plushie, watching as the movers were taking the packed boxes in their truck for loading. He should’ve been used to seeing kids eventually growing up and leaving the orphanage. But, it still hurt to see his sister figure leave, especially so early in the morning. He didn’t even want to go to the school that was starting in two hours, that being the first day of school at that.

More years went by in the mansion. In those years, it consisted of schooling, tinkering around with gadget-making, and the usually assigned chores. Due to Clever’s ability in powering through intense coursework, he managed to skip a couple of grades and reach towards graduating at around fourteen years of age. But, that was where things took a turn.

The news regarding the interview of the organization in prison for illegally using materialization technology popped up. This time, one of them confessing that there was an artificial born that was created just before the government came to shut down the lab. More questions were asked in order to identify this illegally created artificial born. The key features mentioned was teal eyes and blanket with “Clever” embroidered on it.

It wasn’t a matter of time before the government used records to trace possible suspects. By law, any creation created illegally had to be put down. When they found a match, they marched over to the orphanage location. From seeing the authorities with guns, the children panicked all over and the employees standing in shock. “Hand over the boy! We know he’s here!”

Clever was approaching back to the orphanage after a graduation ceremony. What was going to be a small graduation party with him and some other graduated children ended up looking like he was walking in the middle of a murder scene in progress. He then looked around for some clues. Most he could find was a hacked computer with his records on the screen. But, right before he could read everything on it, he heard a laser blasting sound and a scream.

But, before he could run to see where it had come from he was approached by one of the swat team shooters. “There he is!” shouted the other man as Clever made a run for it! He jumped out of the mansion and hopped onto his motorbike. Where was he going? He didn’t know! He kept driving and driving away, leaving the SWAT team ample time to stage a complete destruction of the mansion and make it so that it all evidence pointed at Clever.

It didn’t stop the police and hired assassins from going after him. He could feel some blood oozing from the laser beams that beamed just on the tip of his shoulders and through his thigh muscles. A lot of thoughts were playing in his mind as blood continued oozing out and he was now realizing he was about to collide with a car in front of him. After pressing some random buttons, he saw that he and the motorcycle were disappearing through a portal. As he was going through the portal, the motion was happening all too fast for him to comprehend that he gradually passed out on the motorcycle, eyes blurring and panting sounds.

* * *

 Normally, falling backward out of a motorcycle after landing out of a portal would be fatal depending on where the cycle was going to hit. But for some reason, there lied Clever on the grass at late night. The teen only managed to wake up, not without wincing in pain from the acquired injuries as he walked, each step as painful as the one before. It’s not like he went far, unless counting passing out on a bus bench counted, blood staining the wood finish especially.

The next time he woke up, he noticed he was in an all-white room. And, there was something placed on his mouth and an IV fluid tube on his arm. Next thing you know, he was trying to get up and walk around. After some walking, he stumbled upon a room full of what seemed to be washed clothes. Seeing that all he was wearing was a patient robe and underwear, he quickly looked for some clothes around his size and slowly made his way out of the building.

He was out on the streets, confused by how different it was and how…out of place he felt. He could’ve sworn what happened last night would’ve placed him on a wanted list. But for some reason, it was as if nothing happened and he didn’t know why. He eventually sat down on a bus stop bench as everything else was still closed. He then spotted some random person trying to repair their car out on the road. Curious, he got up from the bench and approached closer. This only prompted the person to go, “What are you doing here? Get lost, kid! Can’t you see I’m bu-“

Clever ignored them and took the tools, blindly doing auto repair work as if it was child’s play. When he was done, he closed the car hood, hands and face completely stained. He was about to go back to the bus stop, only for the person to pull him back by the shoulder. The person let out a sigh. “Where do you need to go, kid?”

Clever’s eyes were half closed. “Nowhere…”

“…what?”

“I don’t have a place to go…not anymore,” he blurted.

After the person gave some thought, they reassured, “I know a place where they take folks like you. Don’t worry, it’s not some run down homeless shelter…”

That prompted him to turn around. “It’s not an orphanage, is it?”

“What? Nah! You look like someone that could be out on their own with the sort of thing you did for my car. No, no! There’s something even better. It still has room for improvements as the program is still rather new. But, you’ll still be independent and with a flat you can call a home.”

“…home?”

“Yeah! Now, let’s go. Can’t be out too long at this hour. I’ll take you over there and they can get you registered with a new ID and all that government registration stuff.”

“…okay…”

Clever sat on the navigator seat as the person started driving the car on what seemed to be an almost empty road. Belt buckled in, he looked outside at how foreign everything looked compared to the structures back home. He didn’t really have the mind to talk about anything, so the trip was rather quiet aside from the radio music that was on.

Eventually, they made it to what seemed to be a business office waiting room. After some time, another person appeared to the closed building and opened the door with a set of keys, assumingly the manager. “Please, come in. I’ll get you two settled in and we can discuss some things out to help your situation.”

They followed what the manager said and waited until the manager opened the office room door. They turned on the computer and while waiting for it to boot up, decided to start some small talk and introduce with name and profession. “What would your name be, little boy?”

“Clever.”

“Clever…?” They tilted their head a bit.

“…Mondas?”

“Clever Mondas…” once the computer was active, they looked into some public records site for anyone named “Clever Mondas” in the database. “Hm…you don’t seem to be in the system or any records…I see! You must be one of those undocumented children that folks missed when issuing IDs for the homeless. Hmm, I’ll see what I can do for you…”

Since Clever was still a minor and there was no doctor available in the place, they called over a nurse to take Clever to get a physical done. This was done in order to fill out a documentation form in order to register Clever as a citizen. It will take weeks before getting officialized. But, the sooner it was done, it would provide more time to help get Clever settled in and into an assigned apartment. Due to how non-invasive the procedures were Clever managed to deal with all the tests and waited outside in the waiting room.

When they were done, Clever was then taken to another building. After a few minutes of getting inside and taking an elevator to one of the floors, the manager opened a room door with the flat keys and showed Clever the entire flat. “This will be where you’ll stay until you’re registered in the government system and able to search for jobs to help you get by. Make yourself at home.”

Clever slowly walked inside. It was bigger than a studio apartment but not quite the size of a one-bedroom apartment. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom just big enough to have a shower cubicle inside.

“Like it?” the manager asked.

Clever just responded with a nod as he went to the bathroom. It’s not like he got a chance to freshen up prior to the checkup. So, he just dropped his clothes on the floor and sat down on the metallic shower bench. He felt the shower head pouring water on him like a heavy rain day. For the most part, he just scrubbed soap and watched the soapy dirty-water going down the drain.

When he was finished, he looked for a towel to cover himself with and did such before walking out from the bathroom. The manager was the only one outside now and gestured for Clever to walk closer to pick up a pair of pajamas to wear and head off to bed. But just after Clever put on clothes, his stomach growled.

The manager then opened up a cupboard to take out a packet of ramen to cook. When it was done, they placed the noodles on the bowl with a fork and offered it to Clever. “That should keep you full for a few hours. In that time, I’ll have someone stock up more food that’s within the affordable budget.”

Clever took the bowl and began eating the noodles. Once he finished, he rinsed the bowl and placed it in the sink. He then went inside the bedroom, yawning as if he went through a long day. The manager then walked over to turn off the lights. “Good night,” was all that Clever heard while he went into a full slumber for the rest of the night and early morning.

* * *

 

A good two years have passed since the incident. In those two years, Clever Mondas managed to get by with part-time work and freelancing for his income within a few months after his temporary stay under assistance. Not that he disliked staying there. It was just, he wasn’t big on depending on others for too long. Besides, living independently and on his own helped keep him in low profile. Besides, he was at college age according to the average age people in the 21st century UK apply for Uni. For him, it wasn’t hard to forge his school records into the system in order to meet some of the college requirements, especially with how behind the 21st century is with his knowledge of 51st-century technology.

For the most part, life as Clever Mondas was peaceful. No government authorities out to get him for starters. At most, his stress was from dealing with working full time and taking full-time student’s worth of course hours. It wasn’t easy time management. But, it kept him productive as well as debt-free. He often skipped out on participating in clubs, sporting events, etc. With how limited his time was for studying as it is, he had no time to be showing patriotism for his Uni. He was here for an education to supplement his career path credentials and nothing more.

Not even being close with any of the people in Uni either. After losing those that he cared about in the 51st-century orphanage mansion, he wasn’t really interested in being close to anyone anymore. Ever since his first days in the 21st century, he constantly decided on trying to get contact with someone in the 51st for him to talk to. But, for all he knew, the ones that survived probably see him as a fugitive. So, why bother reconnecting with anyone he knew anymore?

So, even though he sort of had friends from college, it wasn’t familial, or ‘fam’ material if using 21st-century phrasing. In fact, it was limited to just those basic form of activities friends do together and nothing more. And that was fine for Clever. Work, do chores, study, eat, sleep, occasionally hang out, pay expenses, repeat. What more would he want or need to do?

As he’s gotten older and closer to finishing Uni work, that was when problems started to worsen. First, he was only able to take smaller semester terms during the fall, often using the summer to catch up on graduation schedule. The reason was a condition he’s had since ‘birth’. That condition was a rather complicated form of hypothermia, resulting in shorter work hours during winter months and long hours in other months to make up for lost hours. Sometimes, he had visits from classmates and/or co-workers. But, he mainly preferred to be alone instead of having others help him out.

Eventually, he got used to the condition than before and was able to continue his activities to some extent. And whenever it went away, he made sure to catch up and be more productive than ever. Each time it came back, he figured out a new gadget to help make his daily tasks less of a hassle to do as a supplement to all the other gadgets he made as well. But, it didn’t mean he wasn’t feeling pain. And with the time frame gradually becoming longer than before for some reason, it was starting to take a toll on his body.

His body gradually ached more and more as he moved around. He was beginning seeing memories that didn’t belong to him and hearing a voice quite like his own. It didn’t make sense to him at all. He was still in his early 20s, so why did these other side effects start appearing out of the blue? Perhaps the big question is, what is happening to him?

A question to which an answer kept being postponed till he graduated from Uni and pursued an even better career ambition. Even then after graduating, he pushed his health symptoms away the best he can. He wasn’t going to let these hindrances get to him. He’s read of people surviving cancer, diseases, and other such hindrances. So, what’s to stop him from surviving now? Even though he didn’t know or look for a cause, he didn’t let that stop him from pursuing on.

Being optimistic and focused was going to be difficult with the conditions worsening and the hypothermia gradually lasting longer. Which was why, the day he felt his quality of life reached a point to it not worth living, it was when he decides to face his end on his own terms. At least that much, he wanted control over as his condition got worse and worse.

It didn’t help to hear his primary care doctor advise him to look into a specialist for better help. Even when he did such, all he got was the physician providing theories and approximations as to how long his life will last till the inevitable end. Theories that ranged from “There is some hope. We can put this condition of yours for further studying,” to “With what we have available, it will merely delay the inevitable. I would use this wisely to provide some closure with those you care about,” to name a couple.

Eventually, not even the words of those that cared about his wellbeing were helpful to him. He was slowly losing hope and no longer feeling himself. It was as if he was feeling a shift in personality along with the pessimism of is eventual end approaching sooner. He lost hope and the memories of someone else with hearing voices pushed him to the edge. He could no longer take the quality of his life diminishing right before him. Not even painkillers were working on him to ease the pain from the body aches and stress and he kept trying other medication in higher doses as a worthless attempt to ease the pain. In fact, it only made him feel worse and in more pain.

It was only a matter of time before he got caught in the act. That too as a result from a simple miscalculation of assuming there wasn’t anyone within approximate distance and within reach of a phone. That being a friend coming over for a visit that he thought had already left.


	3. End of Clever Mondas, Enter Revelc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as Clever Mondas was reaching his end. Not too long after, Revelc sets out for his real intention for being materialized: to find Clever.

It had only been a year after he graduated. And as of current whereabouts, he was involuntarily admitted for trying to overdose on medication as a means of attempted suicide. His apartment things were placed in storage. Being under hospitalization and surveillance in his assigned room did not help ease the hypothermia nor his overall wellbeing. Any sort of technology he once had was placed in a locker. Clothes were checked over to see which ones were permitted. Most of them passed while shoes and belts were left behind.

At most, he rarely had visitors. He especially wanted no association with the one that caused him to be in such facility in the first place, even threatening to go to court should Clever try to escape during the 72-hour time frame. Since Clever wanted nothing to do with the person anymore and figured it’s safer to stay for some time longer voluntarily, he then filled out the voluntary forms after the three-day period, with the terms being that he is transferred away in a different facility with no one around that knows him.

With those conditions met, he remained in a different facility away from his city of former residence. For the most part, he kept to himself and passed time by reading books. He used to be allowed to draw things. But, that was stopped when other patients picked up details on how to escape and stole those ideas in an attempt to escape. While Clever did explain it was him simply fantasizing, they still kept him limited to just reading books and tinkering with things under supervision.

At his prime state of mind, breaking out would be too easy. But, his current mental health was declining, and he lacked all motivation to leave since it wasn’t as bad as the movies make it out to be. Well, almost. He simply waited for an opportunity that even an idiot can get out unscathed and quietly. Sure, it took four years as previous attempts have failed due to minor miscalculations and occasional changing his mind at the last minute. But, this time, he didn’t have to do anything except for becoming an accomplice for someone else’s escape. But, he only had a short time window since his hypothermia now lasted for two thirds per day. So, he had to make it count.

In under four hours, alarm sounds can be heard along with few patients making a run for it, some even using the tools in the hospital as a means to get employees away from approaching them. Clever being one of the ones escaping, he managed to run out from the facility. But, that wasn’t without getting shot at in the heart through an accidental shot meant for the patient that was trying to kill the doctors and nurses right by the exit, where Clever happened to be around.

The facility had a temporary shut down and all that were injured were taken to an ER hospital not too far away. Usually by that time, Clever would’ve died like any other human. But, instead of death, he was just feeling immense pain as he clutched his chest. He could feel his vision blurring as he closed his eyes, assuming he was going to die right now. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes, was some golden glow emitting from inside himself.

After around a solid day, he woke up in what appeared to be a hospital bed. Only this time, he was still in the hospitalization clothes he wore before. His guess was that they didn’t have enough for every patient, so some were stuck wearing what they had on. He felt his pulse, memories resurfacing to piece out what happened as well as piece out who-what he really is. Two heartbeats. AI hybrid, named…Revelc.

When he tried to get up off the bed and walk, he tripped over how long the pant legs were for him. The sleeves were also much closer to his elbows than it would normally be. He slowly got back up, clear to him that the clothes were too big and the stain smelling like dried blood. He looked closely at the name on the shirt. _Clever Mondas…Clever!_ He looked around, now fully aware of why he got himself materialized in the first place.

 _That’s right…Clever was materialized. But, not in Earth…_ He attempted to use his mind link ability to see if Clever would respond. But for some reason, there was nothing. Was the mind link broken? Is Clever de-no. Revelc shrugged those thoughts away. He planned on looking for Clever. Last thing he could piece out was the underground lab and Clever pushing him to a different dimension. So, he figured Clever was still in Mondas. But, in the current timeline, Mondas was destroyed and there was no track of time or reliable coordinates he could recall in order to travel back in time.

Not to mention, he had to figure out a place to stay or a way to leave Earth. Which, due to lack of resources at hand, it was going to be difficult to do either. So, he traveled on foot and looked for somewhere to isolate himself away from society. A place where he can keep a low profile and use whatever he can find to build what he can. He then vaguely remembered about the items he made in those years as “Clever Mondas” and figured on going to a storage facility and breaking into a storage room full of items owned by this “Clever Mondas”. It wasn’t easy. But, he got the job done and looked around for anything useful.

After hiding behind furniture and doing some tinkering around, he managed to forge a time-traveling gadget prototype. But after a couple of attempts, it gave a short circuit. It was clear to Revelc he needed a better power source. So, for now, he decided to modify some of the other gadgets around to create a portable storage ball. He figured on using it to store some materials to perfect the time travel device as well as use it in place as luggage for clothes and other necessities.

After gathering some necessities, he used his cyberspeed to escape out. He used his hacking skills to withdraw cash from accounts under the name, “Clever Mondas” as it was locked. It was more than enough to buy clothes, food, etc. Not that he had plans to spend so much. If anything, he needed to save a good portion of the money for materials to get out of this century. Even better, out from this planet.

* * *

 

Years passed by, a good portion of them from planet hopping after configuring a stable pocket-sized device. It was nowhere near to the same research caliber a TARDIS would have. Nonetheless, it was able to register planet coordinates and save them for future travels. During those planet hops, Revelc spent time between tinkering, keeping healthy, and trying to utilize the mind link in hope that Clever would hear and respond. Through a matter of calculation and luck, he eventually located Mondas. After some travel, he found the laboratory facility where Clever is located. But, something felt out of place as he entered inside.

When he looked to see Clever inside a preservation pod, he could hear a voice telling him to leave. _You can’t be here, Rev! You have to leave this lab now!_

Revelc could hear Clever talking within the mind link. He looked back at the pod, placing a hand on the metal surrounding the glass chamber Clever was suspended in. _Do you really expect me to leave you here? Right after spending two decades trying to find you?!_

_You can’t rewrite anything! Not one word! Believe me, I’ve tried! Nothing good came out of it!_

Revelc placed his fists on the pod. _I…I can’t do it! I can’t leave you here! I don’t care what fate dictates! I refuse to leave you here!_

_Listen to me, Revelc…you have to leave this place. I…I’ll be okay._

Revelc was about to retort but he could hear footsteps approaching. Clever persisted. _Please leave…I…I can’t leave! Not now! I…can’t risk rewriting time! Not again! I know none of this makes sense…and I know you think otherwise! But, I promise you! I will get out of here when the time is right! I promise…we’ll catch up from there!_

_During the time the two were arguing telepathically, Clever was temporarily controlling a cyberman to take Revelc’s gadget and configure it so any coordinates tracing back to Mondas was blocked. He also programmed a virus to destroy the gadget should Revelc try to override the coordinate block program. Right when Revelc was going to argue back after Clever was making a promise, the cyberman selected coordinates that was in the memory bank of the gadget and placed it on Revelc._

“…what was that?” he turned to see a cyberman there. He looked back at Clever in the pod. But before Revelc could say anything, he was instantly transported off Mondas.

_Farewell, Rev. Till we meet again._

And that was the last bit Revelc heard from Clever. The amount of shock he felt caused him to fall on his knees on the grass below him, tears beginning to flow. He looked at the gadget, trying to get back into Mondas. But, every time he tried typing, the gadget did nothing. He tested different coordinates, and it worked fine as he was now in a different planet

Which could only mean one thing. Clever purposely blocked the coordinates from ever working in the gadget’s system. Which was just great. He just managed to find Clever and now Clever stripped him of the opportunity to ever find him again. If Clever’s plan was to make Revelc hate him for some time, then it was working. Revelc gave up on wanting to find Clever and took his time during his time traveling adventures.

 There Revelc was, seventy years old and searching for any clues to figure out when Clever planned to escape. After some digging around databases of every future era of every planet he came across and visited before, he found some vague information. It consisted of some 45th-century news regarding of a mysterious ship that crash-landed into a forest not too far away from the suburban area. Suspicious of the shape resembling a cybershop, Revelc proceeded to lock in coordinates just around an approximate time before the ship discovered.

Once he made it there, he proceeded to enter inside the ship to look for any trace of an army of some sort planning to invade Earth. To his surprise, it was empty for the most part. So, he made way to exit out. As he did though, he was ‘greeted’ by a small child in front of his face. Which prompted him to ask, “What are you doing here, kid?”

What he didn’t expect to happen from asking the question was for the child to suddenly fall off the ship and land on the grass. He let out an annoyed sigh. “Look, I don’t have time to be babysitting random toddlers like you wandering alone without their parents. I’m looking for someone here. Haven’t seen him for the past seventy years now...not that it's any of your concern or anything.”

His annoyance just got irritated more when he saw the five-year-old roll their eyes. “You think this is all a joke. Not surprised, considering how limited a five-year-old brain like yours is. Go back to the city in a home with a family probably worried all about you. Don’t need know-it-all brats distracting me,” Revelc huffed before stopping his search in the ship and beginning to take a search along the forest.

Right before he did, he heard a child-like sound mixed with a language only familiar from planet Mondas. _“Is that what you think I am? Do you really not know who you’re talking to with that attitude?”_

Revelc immediately turned his head back to the child eyes wide in surprise as he began to proceed to talk back in the same language. _“Did...did you just speak one of the Mondan languages?”_ When he asked, he noticed the child was nodding with their eyes closed and showing a faint smile. So, he approached closer, darting his eyes before widening them back as he asked another question. _“...Clev? Is that really you?”_

The moment he saw the child shake his head vertically, he picked up the child up into a tight embrace. After some brief telepathic reuniting, Revelc lets out a sigh and placed Clever down to hold his hand. And in an instant, they headed off to search for the nearest train station.


End file.
